


the shield of bad men

by essilt, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 12th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The Lion in Winter (1968), The Lion in Winter (2003)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Don't copy to another site, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Враждующие супруги у могилы старшего сына.
Relationships: Eleanor of Aquitaine/Henry Plantagenet
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_PG13





	the shield of bad men

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. the shield of bad men — цитата из «Топографии Ирландии» Гиральда Камбрийского, характеризующая Генри Молодого; 2. С любовью к Дж. Голдману :)

Надгробие пока не установили, саркофаг закрыли обычной каменной плитой. Алиенора бессознательно гладила отшлифованный камень, будто искала трещину, скол, выбоину — какое-то свидетельство незавершенности, обратимости произошедшего; но плита была идеально, невыносимо, убийственно гладкой. Приказывала Алиеноре признать и смириться.

Можно утешиться новой любовью, можно бросить слабого мужа ради голодного до побед юнца, можно менять короны, как перчатки, взамен одного умершего ребенка можно родить еще семерых здоровых, даже в тюрьме можно не опускать руки и строить планы на освобождение и новую жизнь после этого... Но как, как смириться с тем, что Генри, ее милого мальчика, честолюбивого короля турниров и развлечений, уложил в этот холодный ящик и навеки запер в Нормандии кровавый понос?

Впервые она столкнулась с тем, чего не могла исправить.

Как это могло случиться с Генри — их триумфатором? Генри, который так часто испытывал Бога на щедрость, что истощил Божье терпение…

В соборе было тихо, пусто, светло; она услышала бы, как пылинка упала — не то что шаги мужа, тяжелые и стремительные.

Чуть менее стремительные, как ей показалось. Возраст приходит ко всем, мстительно подумала Алиенора и на мгновение прикрыла глаза.

Всего одно движение ресниц — и нет, она ошиблась: Генри прежний — неподвластный времени и ударам судьбы, красивый, подтянутый, кровожадный (и жаждет он ее, Алиеноры, крови). Все ее дети от Генри были такими. Только Ричарду передалось что-то окситанское: любая война, которую он затевал, становилась гимном — его воинскому искусству, разумеется.

Жоффруа уступал Генри во всем. Она отказалась от отца ради сына без колебаний, отказалась от плаксивых девчонок ради сыновей, которых могла родить от Генри, бесстыдно выставляла напоказ свой тяжелый живот перед Луи, перед всей Нормандией, Аквитанией и Анжу. Она родила первенца от Генри в день смерти бедного Юстэса — и, надо думать, именно это окончательно добило Стефана. О, она с удовольствием растоптала Стефана ради Генри, ради короны Англии — в то время она сделала бы для Генри все.

Алиенора меньше хвасталась следующими детьми, когда двухлетнего Уилла в считаные дни сожгла лихорадка.

Генри приближался, и она искала на его лице скорбь, червоточину, чтобы пустить кровь.

Но Генри выглядел неуязвимым. Пожалуй, скорбью можно было считать то, что он не атаковал, не насмешничал — и едва смотрел на нее, узницу в паломничестве к сыновней могиле.

Они не приветствовали друг друга, словно никогда не расставались.

— Ты должен был позволить мне похоронить его.

Она вложила в эти слова больше чувства, чем намеревалась, и Генри чуть приподнял брови.

— Стояло лето, Алиенора. Сама знаешь, какая была жара. Она его и убила.

— Вся страна успела ему поклониться.

— Да уж, — тон у Генри был ледяной. — Устроил представление даже из собственной смерти.

— Не смей оскорблять моего сына!

Снова больше чувства, чем хотелось бы.

— Много ты о нем помнила, когда стравила со мной.

Он был так прав, что Алиенора промолчала. Не помнила оба раза — если только как об оружии, которым сразится с Генри.

Он подошел, положил широкую, крепкую ладонь ремесленника на каменную плиту.

— Я все приезжаю и приезжаю сюда, — признался он. — Думаю, где ошибся. Чего не замечал у себя под носом, пока смотрел в его будущее... У него был дар внушать любовь. Какой дар для короля! Даже ты любила его сильнее, чем своего Ричарда.

— Потому что он был старшим, — сухо сказала Алиенора.

— Старшим у нас был Уилл, упокой Господь его душу, — Генри перекрестился. Алиенора перекрестилась тоже. — Если бы Хэл добрался до трона, его бы боготворили. Ричард стал бы его полководцем, Джеффри — первым министром, Джонни... Джонни тоже стал бы кем-нибудь.

— Мы никогда всерьез не думали о Джонни.

— Странно, что ты помнишь его имя.

— Я лучшая мать, чем ты думаешь.

— Твои французские дочери многое могли бы об этом рассказать. У них хотя бы есть твой портрет?

О, как бы ей хотелось уподобиться Розамунде, Иде, Несте, любой другой шлюхе, прошедшей через его постель, как через поле боя; уподобиться, и визжать от злости и горя, которые грызлись у нее в душе, и наброситься на него с пощечинами, и расцарапать его красивое анжуйское лицо, и требовать, и требовать...

— Генри, если ты увяз и не можешь вытащить свои когти, хотя бы не вонзай их глубже. Я скорблю по моему мальчику.

Он смерил ее взглядом.

— Брось, ты еще и не такое выдержишь. Это я лишился сына, это мой наследник заперт навеки в этом... Кто заменит мне Хэла?

Алиенора бровью не повела.

— У тебя еще целых три наследника. Не благодари.

— У меня дай Бог один — Джонни. Какое счастье, что ты бросила его младенцем, может, мне удастся хоть из него выковать настоящего анжуйца. Ричард — твое подобие, представляю, как ты упиваешься, наконец-то получив мужское тело к своим амбициям. А Джеффри — даже знать не хочу, чье. Он еще в колыбели умел свернуться, как гадюка.

— Я передам Джеффри твою отцовскую любовь.

— Непременно. Если научишься летать.

Алиенора испустила тяжкий вздох и закрыла лицо ладонями.

— Боже, Генри, мы не можем устроить перемирие на часок? Я хочу поплакать, раз уж ты пустил меня сюда.

— Ты? Да ты понятия не имеешь, что такое слезы, мегера.

Кровь бросилась ей в голову.

— А ты? Хоть всю Англию наряди в траурные тряпки — думаешь, твоя показная скорбь кого-то обманет? У меня отличный слух, Генри. Я даже из Винчестера слышала его мольбы. А ты сунул ему кольцо, как подачку ребенку. Откупился, лишь бы не утешать его в смертный час!

Ей показалось, что Генри побледнел.

— Я любил его, — и что голос у него дрогнул. — Господь свидетель, я любил его, пестовал его, я учил его быть королем.

— И возил с собой, как собачонку на привязи. Плохой способ наставления.

— Я дал ему все.

— Кроме собственной империи.

— У него была собственная империя, — не без нотки презрения ответил Генри. — Стоило бы поумерить аппетиты.

Алиенора фыркнула.

— Поумерить аппетиты? Твои дети вечно были голодны, как волки, мы не успевали менять кормилиц — даже девочкам.

— Странно, что только девочкам это пошло на пользу, — огрызнулся Генри.

— Может, хватит уже порочить мертвого? — прошипела Алиенора. — Будто ты недостаточно унижал его при жизни!

Генри открыл было рот, но передумал. Она понимала, почему — это вывело бы их на новый круг бесполезных споров о том, как следует понимать любовь к детям и как должно ее выражать.

Скажи, что это неправда, едва не взмолилась Алиенора, скажи, что наш сын не умер.

Она прикусила губу.

Генри смотрел прямо перед собой, но едва ли что-то видел.

— Ты веришь в эту чушь про Элис? — спросил он вдруг.

Алиенора пожала плечами.

— В нее даже Ричард не верит. У всего есть пределы, Генри… кроме твоей репутации. Филипп умело ею воспользовался.

— Вот же дерьма кусок! — Генри развеселился. — Порочит собственную сестру, чтобы стравить меня с Ричардом! Такое чувство, что он один из наших.

Алиенора невольно рассмеялась вместе с ним. Генри, их светлое дитя, порадовался бы, глядя на это.

— Вот поэтому он родился у Луи. Чтобы не быть одним из.

— Эта стая его бы загрызла.

— Продолжай недооценивать его, супруг.

— А если он не врет насчет Элис?

Алиенора закатила глаза.

— Боже, Генри, ты ждешь от меня ревности?

— Считаешь себя непревзойденной?

— Нет, считаю твои года. И ее. Эту лань тебе не затравить. Ты даже меня затравить не способен.

Он развеселился еще больше. Вот за это она его так любила. За это же ненавидела. И за это же любила — здесь, сейчас, у сыновней могилы.

— Ты неповторима. Пожалуй, я выпущу тебя на Рождество. Повидаешься с мальчиками. Они повзрослели.

— Ты бесконечно добр.

— Мне нравится быть добрым, — Генри перевел взгляд на саркофаг. — К тому же, он меня об этом просил.

Алиенора бледно улыбнулась.

— Как думаешь, я все сделал правильно? Ему нравится Руан?

Он так и не снимал ладонь с крышки саркофага. Алиенора положила рядом свою — узкую, белую, гладкую. На короткое мгновение Генри сжал ее пальцы, и два горя слились воедино.

— Его лучшие турниры, Генри. Его лучшие турниры. Конечно, ему нравится Руан.


End file.
